A Passing Dream
by LegatoRoxMySox
Summary: The rating is for my sick twisted brother sister kissing, and cause my ideas shouldn't be read by people younger then me!
1. Default Chapter

A Passing Dream By Melissa  
  
DISCLAIMER:: WHAT EVER YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IS MINE.  
  
"Rem...."  
  
The black haired woman who belonged to that name turned over in her sleep, not being shaken from the dream she was having.  
  
"Rem...Please..."  
  
Still she was not shaken; she pulled the covers up over her head to ensure her warmth through out the night, not wanting to be taken from her dream world. Her own personal Eden, sure she had an Eden that she shared with those handsome twin boys and the rest of the crew... But her dreams of her and Alex where better then all that.  
  
"Rem...I love you...and will never leave you..."  
  
She was woken up by a sudden feeling of a hand on her back, and one from in front of her, on her shoulder shaking her to wake up. She opened those chocolate brown eyes slowly looking almost straight in to the deep cerulean orbs that belonged to the more psychotic of the twins, Knives.  
  
The platinum haired boy removed his hand from Rem shoulder and stepped back from her bed as she kicked her legs over the side, sitting up. Her hand moved to her forehead, then down to her left eye rubbing it gently while yawning.  
  
"Knives...what are you doing in here. Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
A small voice piped up from behind Rem, the other, more kind hearted twin with spiked darker yellow hair was standing behind her, clutching a teddy bear to his chest, a scared look in his large sea foam green eyes.  
  
"Oh, Vash...what's wrong?" Rem and Knives both looked over Rem's shoulder to see what was wrong. When Rem stood and made her way to Vash, he closed his eyes, letting warm tears flow down his face, he then ran to Rem, still holding the teddy bear as he wrapped an arm around Rem's waist, burying his head into her stomach.  
  
"It was terrible! I had a really bad dream Rem!" He managed to squeal out through his alligator tears. Knives narrowed his eyes at his childish brother. He raised his arms and crossed them on his chest as he walked over and sat down on the end of Rem's bed. The low light gave the boy's eyes a rather evil gleam, which probably would have scared the crying twin all the more.  
  
"Oh honey, its o.k. I'm here." Rem crouched down and wrapped her arms around Vash gently, like a mother would. Vash moved his head from where it rested on her shoulder when she moved down into the crouch. He sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes using the teddy bears ears.  
  
"Tell her about your dream, Vash." Knives said looking to his brother. He moved his arms from crossing over his chest, to leaning back onto his elbows, a small grin on his face. He had made his brother explain the dream twice to him, and now he would get to hear it a third time as the teddy bear hugging-blonde haired fool told it to "Rem..." Knives thought, "The Saint!"  
  
"Yes Vash, please tell me, and try to stop crying, you know how seeing other people cry makes me feel like crying too..." She said wiping tears from the young boy's eyes, a soft smile on her soft delicate face. Vash shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, I know Rem, I'm sorry." He tried to smile, but it just came out a wavy frown which shook with the feeling that he still needed to cry, but he held back the tears for Rem. Only for Rem.  
  
"Well c'mon Hun; tell me about the dream, please." Rem picked Vash up and sat on her bed, Beckoning Knives to lay next to them, which he did, he rested his head on the woman's chest, a hand resting on her stomach lightly, as he closed his eyes. "..Her breasts are huge...but I can still hear her heart beat clearly through them..." Was the thought that crossed Knives mind. A small smirk crossed over his young lips as he waited for his brother to tell the dream.  
  
"Ok...well you know that room with all those people in their cages...well in my dream there was a particular little girl who looked like me and Knives, only she was a bit paler, and a girl." He paused, trying to remember the rest while Rem interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"A little girl, eh? What's so scary about that?" She said mocking slightly. Vash only gave a stern look. "If you are going to make fun of me then I won't tell you." "I'm sorry, please continue." She said placing a kiss on the little one's cheek, a soft smile afterward, with that Vash continued.  
  
"Anyway, Knives and I where watching over the little girl in the cage, and suddenly her eyes opened and her hand pressed against the glass. And, I don't know how it happened from her fingertips the glass cracked and splintered then shattered all over the floor, and she fell out of her cage."  
  
Vash's voice sounded as if he was telling a scary part in a movie. Knives listened, wanting to tell what happened next, but he kept his mouth shut, wanting to let Vash finish. "The little girl...she fell from the cage and right to the floor next to me, right at Knives and my side, her eyes moved and looked up at me, and she placed her hand against my leg."  
  
Knives moved his hand from Rem's stomach, and placed it on her thigh. "Like this." He said, cause Vash had explained to him how she touched his leg. Rem's eyes widened slightly, Knives noticed this and put his hand back on her stomach, closing his eyes going back to listening to her heart beat.  
  
"Yeah, like that, Knives remembers because he made me explain twice. Anyway, and she opened her mouth to tell me something but all that came from her was static. But what scared me was that Knives was talking back to her. Then she stood up, her face was bleeding because she landed on the glass that shattered from her cage."  
  
Rem nodded listening, being able to picture this in her mind. She sighed while Knives finished the dream from his memory. "Then she turned to me, and pointed and muttered something, her eyes looked just like ours, Rem...Only she had deep purple eyes, and she had hair that was cut short in the back, but still had long bangs. Kind of like a mix of mine and Vash's hair...do you think she may be related to us some how?"  
  
Rem shrugged a hopeful shrug as she smiled. "It's a possibility, dears. But, Vash, what scared you so bad that you cried?" Vash poked Knives, and made him look up to meet their eyes. Vash gave his brother a look as if asking "Should I?" Knives, nodded to respond to the question look, and rested his head back down. Still smiling.  
  
"The thing that scared me so bad was, that she said that she loved us very much, and she would be waiting for us in Eden...and we go to Eden all the time, in the recreational room, to have our picnics and to talk and play around...but what if she is really waiting for us there?" Rem looked half frightened too, and stood from her bed, placing Vash down. Knives held himself up on the bed, his head rested against the pillows, but they weren't as comfortable and calming as Rem's chest.  
  
"Vash, Knives, stay here, I will go check for you...and if she is in Eden, I will send someone to get you, ok?" She said with a gentle tone and smile, the boys nodded in unison then watched as Rem stepped from her room, closing the door. Vash turned to look at his brother, a smirk on his face. The scared, sad look on his face faded instantly.  
  
"I've got to hand it to ya Vash. You are one great faker." Knives chuckled and looked over his shoulder, seeing a picture of the three of them, Rem, himself and Vash all in Eden, sitting together and smiling.  
  
"Yeah...I suppose, but do you believe me about the dream, Knives? I mean with the girl..." Vash sat down on the bed, and crossed his legs, letting his arms rest on his thighs, the teddy resting his lap face up.  
  
"No shit I do Vash." He looked at his brother sitting up slowly. Vash was slightly amazed at how shamelessly Knives could talk like that...he wasn't too sure of their ages, cause they never celebrate anything remote to a birthday, but he was sure that with their size, and how they were treated on this ship, their homes, really gave them the power level to be restricted from using such offensive language.  
  
"Apparently...I saw you touch Rem, Knives. But I guess you were just doing it to show her , just like I did to show you." He then stood up and walked over to the window of Rem's room, and pressed his hands and face against the glass to look out on the stars. He felt a small tear run down his cheek from his eye.  
  
"Knives...?" "Yeah?..." Knives put the picture of them face down. But then paused when he was at least a foot away from his brother, when he heard a voice in his head. It was soft and sweet, like distant music, even more calming then Rem's.  
  
"Rem and I are waiting for you two in Eden...Rem has a surprise for you two."  
  
"Vash." He turned his twin around, and stared him in the face, their faces inches from each other. Vash looked a bit surprised at their closeness, and the sincerity of his brothers next words were enough to give him goose bumps. "I believe you about the girl. And She and Rem are waiting for us in Eden...Rem has a surprise for us, c'mon."  
  
Vash and Knives ran for the rec room and swung opened the door, the artificial sun beat down on their faces to the point where they had to shade their eyes. Those cerulean, and seafoam eyes fell on the figure of Rem pushing someone on a swing, gentle giggling came from the child being pushed.  
  
The twins ran to Rem, their arms opened to hug her, but they fell through her figure and slammed against the soft, fake grass. The boys looked up in horror to see the little girl on the swing was the girl from Vash's dream...but Knives horror was not from the fact that the girl was real, but that she was deathly attractive.  
  
The little girl asked Rem to stop swinging, her tone sleek as velvet. "Vash...Knives...?" The little girl asked cutely, and with mock curiosity. She stepped toward them, smiling brightly, reflecting the good looks of both Vash and Knives. The boys sat up while Rem watched carefully. Knives stood and walked over to Rem, wrapping his arms around her waist...she was solid again.  
  
"Vash, Knives, this is the newest part of the SEED family...she is your twin sister, Cradle." Knives grinned and held out his hand to Cradle. Cradle kissed his cheek gently. "We are family, we don't shake hands, silly." She said with a small giggle. Knives made no moves to say he didn't approve of this custom. Vash wondered if he would be so lucky...but then again, they were related, isn't there something mutually wrong with that concept?  
  
Rem waved for Vash and Cradle to come with her and Knives back to bed, they had a big day tomorrow. When Rem turned Cradle took Vash's hand, and laced their fingers. "How are you?" She said to Vash as they started to walk to the door. "F..fine.." He said, half stuttering. "You're cute." She said with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you're my brother." Cradle rested her head on Vash's shoulder as they continued to walk; he didn't know what to do. He felt that his sister being so friendly was wrong some how. But Knives, who was being carried by Rem, had no problem with it.  
  
"Cradle...odd name...but I wonder why she was locked up instead of being taught like me and Vash. She is too cute to be related to us." While Knives thought to himself he looked to Rem she had a bright smile on her face, but tears where running down her cheeks. Knives bit his bottom lip slightly, and rested his head on Rem's shoulder. He didn't twitch or move when he felt a tear from Rem's face land on his cheek in the path of one of his own tears.  
  
He felt angry at himself because he let tears fall, the last time he cried was when he was getting beat up by Steve in the SEED containment hall.  
  
When the four of them reached the room, Cradle crawled into the bed next to knives, and laid her head on his chest, much like Knives had done to Rem. Just to hear his heart beat. Vash climbed up onto the top bunk as Rem tucked the three of them in she sang a soft song. They didn't notice Rem leave cause the triplets had fallen asleep.  
~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~  
  
The triplets sat next to each other and ate quietly as Rem introduced Cradle to the other staff members. "She's one of them! another monster!" Steve, the rather ugly, and perverted of the crew members said with a grunt after finishing his coffee. That made Knives and Vash both angry, but they didn't say anything. Rem narrowed her eyes at Steve slightly, she couldn't believe how rude he was to the children, and the way he acted around them was appalling too.  
  
The brown haired girl with glasses had spoken up to Steve, the result was him slapping her across the face, suddenly Knives felt Cradles hand in his, and he smiled gently and muttered "It's ok Cradle. Don't be scared." Vash couldn't believe his ears...his brother, being comforting. He stood up and tossed his napkin onto the plate, and walked out. Knives felt a relief of weight to his hand, and a rush of air past him, Cradle had rushed to Vash... Out in the hallway, Vash was sitting against the wall his legs drawn to his chest and his eyes closed tight with tears streaming down his face. "Vash, why are you crying?" He felt Cradles hand on his cheek, running her thumb along his eye wiping the tear away...just like Rem. He looked up, and stared into Cradles eyes.  
  
"...Why are you so much like Rem!?" Knives said from behind them, as Cradle turned to look at him she was knocked back against the wall next to Vash, a bruise slowly appearing around her left eye. "What did you do that for Knives!?" Cradle yelled at him, holding her eye slightly, her right eye narrowing. She stood up and grabbed him around the collar lifting him a bit from the ground, she being taller then the two. "Let go of me--!" Knives was stopped abruptly by Cradles lips against his. Rem was shocked, she had been watching them the whole time. Her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"He's scared, Rem." "I--I know...what are you doing to him?"  
  
Knives winced as he felt Cradle bite into his lip, sending chills up and down his spine, feeling a cold shiver skitter through his veins leaving him with a generally satisfying feeling. Vash stood and watched as he walked to Cradle. She had taken her mouth from Knives' a small trickle of crimson joy flowing from the corner of her mouth and from the middle of Knives'. "Why did you bite my lip, Cradle?" Knives said running his fingers over the bloody lip. His fingers slipping slightly in the pain that seared through him when he ran a nail over the cut, making it bleed more. "You hurt me, Knives." "That doesn't mean you needed to hurt me back...I..I mean, well it didn't really hurt but--..." She cut him off, licking the blood from her own lip. "But what?" She walked towards him, backing him into a corner, staring into his eyes, a wild, fierce look in hers. "Stop that you two! You're scaring Rem!" Vash pulled Cradle away from Knives and she fell to the ground, slamming onto her elbow. Rem was against the wall, holding her head in her hands. "You were the angel I saw in my dream...how can you be so violent." By then Vash had pinned Cradle down, the way he had pinned Knives the day he killed that spider. 


	2. A Passing Dream Part 2

A Passing Dream Part Two  
  
"Because, Vash...I am the spider who was killed. Vash...the anger you had with Knives brought me back..." A sick glimmer crossed over Cradles eyes as they shook with on coming tears...her half opened mouth presented Vash's eyes to a rather sharp incisor, which was nothing he had ever seen before... "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Vash said, picking up her shoulders slamming her back down against the ground.  
  
"Vash! Get away from her!" Rem's voice was heard, and obeyed.Vash, Knives and Rem sat in the hallway against the walls. Rem held the boys close to her as they all watched Cradle lift from the ground as if something had grasped her by the chest pulling her straight up. The girls arms hung limply at their sides but soon stiffened up, letting her hands twitch and crack. The skin on her fingers began to tear open at the hilt, and then blood paraded down the cracking skin into pools on the metal floor.  
  
The three watching could not move from fear, at least not until they saw Cradles neck snap her head up quickly, her eyes wide, and furious. Blood filled the girl's eyes around her irises and clouded over them until all that was left was the looming pupil. Her skin became snow white, and her lips grew thin and dry; only to crack open and bleed too.  
  
"Rem says red means courage....blood is read and you are all COWERING!!!!" Cradle screeched at them. Her body floating still inches from the ground. Vash still had his eyes, not being able to peal them away. Knives had skittered off, only to return with a laser gun tucked away in his pants, he knew he would have to use it to protect them.  
  
"Knives..." Cradles voice was gentle...she sounded JUST like Rem, besides the fact that the "s" at the end of his name was drawn out like the hissing of a snake. Knives then backed up as Cradle ran her blood stained cheek over her brothers. Making him deride in disgust, he pushed her away, but when he drew his hands back, he was holding pieces of Cradle's flesh in his hands. He looked up seeing the blood flow from her meat-exposed shoulders and suddenly felt sick to his stomach...All Cradle was doing was laughing...cold and low, like it was someone else who was laughing for her.  
  
The light from the hallway made her eyes look sunken and hollow, along with her mouth, the only real way Knives could tell his sister had anything in her mouth besides a tongue was from a glint of light that shimmered along one of her sharpened incisor.  
  
"Cradle! What is going on!?" Rem screamed, tears streaming down her face, the same with Vash. Cradle tilted her head back and then cracked her neck, turning around fully to face Rem. A flash of bright, almost blinding light appeared as an older, girl stood in Cradle's place. A clean, unwounded hand rested upon Rem's cheek, and then soft unchapped lips pressed against her own.  
  
The older woman stepped back from Rem, a demonic feel to her slanted eyes. The woman tilted her head upward, looking at Rem. "Cradle...?" Knives was dumbstruck, Vash who had not seen yet, peeked his head from behind Rem's left breast to look at his brother. Who then soon followed his gaze up to Cradle.  
  
"Vash...I hope I didn't shock you too bad..." She turned to Knives. "C'mere..." Knives hesitated and walked over to her slowly, as she lifted her arms from her side, being dressed now in what Vash would inevitably call his trademark. Along with what Knives would wear for his usual attire. She then knelt down and wrapped a pair of lanky arms around the shoulders of the young boy, now like Rem more then ever. She whispered to him.  
  
"You will become a great man someday...you will become more powerful then you will ever dream. You will meet a man in a white coat with blue hair...he is the leader of a gang..." Knives wondered why she was telling him this now...he never planned to associate himself with a gang of any sort. Vash narrowed his eyes at Cradle.  
  
"Cradle...why is it that you came to us as a child...and not as you are now?"  
  
"Because my master, Legato Bluesummers ordered me." Cradle said with a soft smirk. " I am nothing but a mere vision, an image from a prophecy..." Vash then walked over to her, and tugged on the jacket in which she wore. She looked down at him, tears falling from her eyes....  
  
"Vash..." She knelt down, reaching to hug him, but he got to her first. Those tiny arms wrapping as best as they could around her shoulders. "Do you have any good news for me, sissy?" Cradles eyes opened wide slightly, only to be shut once again tightly...the thought racing through her mind. "He...called me sissy...a family term...finally...a family.." Her arms wrapped around the young spiky haired boy more. "Sure..." she pulled him from the hug and looked into his eyes. "You will one day become the first humanoid disaster...you will destroy a town and send so many people into a spiral of unemployment."  
  
Vash looked sad hearing that, and shook his head. "Why is it that my future is so bad...and Knives only meets a guy...and a gang." "Because Vash, you are not the one who ate the apple, you are not the one who went astray." Cradle closed her eyes and looked away from him for a moment, her teeth clenched as she cried a bit more. "You are the twin who had the vision..." "Vision?! Wh-- you mean the dream?" Cradle nodded, and she felt Knives wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind, and then Rem joined the group hug.  
  
Then the three, Rem Knives and Vash where brought together in their own hug, and stayed like that while Cradle faded away from sight.  
  
"Huh...." Vash then woke with a start, his face sweating his whole self shaking. in his arms was a teddy bear. With platinum fur, and purple button eyes. Along the heart was stitched the words: "A passing dream."  
  
Vash then woke up his brother...who looked at him like he was crazy while he told Knives about the dream. "You want to go tell Rem?" "No...Best not to let her worry...It was only a passing dream" Vash said aloud as he read it across the heart of the teddy bear. He then hugged his brother and walked back to his bed. When he was just about to fall asleep he felt something crawl into the bed next to him. He looked over his shoulder seeing the face of the girl in his dream. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Go to sleep little one, and remember, I will always love you." "I know." Vash then turned, and pulled the blanket up over him, and closed his eyes.  
:::A LONG TIME LATER, JUST OUT SIDE OF MAY CITY::  
  
A black haired man stood on a mesa, resting his weight against a large cross wrapped in a white cloth which was kept on by black belts. A cigarette in the priests mouth, the filter was fine but near the end it was all wavy and crumpled. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses over his gray-blue eyes. He was looking over the top of the sunglasses over to a very tall, lanky man with spiked blonde hair, adorned in a red duster. The man in the red muttered something that would be taken on the wind. "I will always remember you...and Rem." The priest yelled to him..."C'mon Stampede..." And slung the large cross over his shoulder. "We've got a way to go." The man in the red walked over to the priest. "Wolfwood...have you ever had a dream, which seemed so real, that when you woke up you were crying?" "Nope, can't say that I have.why you ever have a dream like that?" As the man in red, and the man in black walked down the mesa to the city below, the man in red told the cross toting man his ever passing dream.... 


End file.
